Coming of Age
by criminally charmed
Summary: Alan and Fermat are preparing to graduate from Wharton's. But one last darkness from their past will threatened the futures they have planned. Will their fathers have to stand by helpless? And what of the other Tracys?
1. If The Truth Be Told

**Coming of Age by Criminally Charmed**

**I do not own the Thunderbirds.**

**Chapter One – If the truth be told**

"Why does he get all the breaks?"

SMASH

"Why does everyone like him?"

CRASH

"What makes him better (SMASH) than (CRASH) me?"

Feral eyes gleamed as the furious individual looked at the pictures from the on-line student newsletter that he had printed out. "Alan Shepard Tracy… Why can't you just die?"

A large wicked looking knife was suddenly raised and just as suddenly fell, slashing across a picture of Alan with members of the once more championship Wharton Academy Track team. The point of the knife pierced Alan's eye. "I hate you and if it is the last thing I do on this planet, I will see you dead."

Looking back at the newsletter still on the screen, the hand that had been moving to shut off the computer suddenly stilled. An article had caught his eye. "Senior awards to be presented at pre-graduation luncheon." Of course, it was the perfect opportunity. Alan Tracy would be there, as Captain of the championship team and holder of a national record for the mile run, the boy would be front and center, a shining example of the promising future pouring forth from Wharton's hallowed gates. The youngest son of a billionaire - who himself was a national hero from his days as an astronaut – Alan Tracy seemed to lead a life touched by magic. He was popular, athletic and had already been pre-selected for Harvard University before the start of Alan's last year at Wharton's. Nothing seemed to be able to keep him down. "Teflon" Tracy was one teasing nickname his peers had bestowed up the golden boy who seemed to challenge fate constantly – and always won.

Well it was time. It was time that the Teflon coating was viciously scrubbed off and the person who had destroyed his life was going to know what it felt like to lose. And then, Alan Shepard Tracy would die.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy approached the Springfield Airport in Tracy One. Behind him were Tin-Tin and Brains, they were to join them for the Senior Awards Luncheon at Wharton's. Scott and John had tossed a coin a few months ago to see which brother would be Alan's other two guests for the graduation ceremony, as each graduate had a limit of four guests for the ceremony itself. Kate had remarked, with surprising good grace that it was for the best. Since Fermat had wanted Gordon to be one of his guests – he had surprised them all with asking Kyrano and Onaha to be his other guests – a switch in the rotation was required. Scott had just worked Five the month before, so Kate was working up on Thunderbird Five as a solo for the first time, taking over for Gordon. John had teased her that it was for the best; Kate and Scott weren't planning on another kid quite yet, were they?

Personally, Jeff thought it was a good thing his second son had been holding Baby Elizabeth at the time. Kate was still a damn good shot. And the fact that her son, Jason, had been conceived when Scott had accompanied his wife up to Five for her training was still something of a family joke. Somehow, Kate didn't find it all that amusing. After the initial shock of it, Jeff had. Not that he had ever said as much to Kate. Jeff couldn't love Kate more if she were his own flesh and blood, but to say Kate was not a person to cross was the understatement of the century. But that kind of iron will would be required to be matched with his firstborn.

John and Virgil were similarly well matched with their wives - John with the gentle but brilliant Emily; Virgil and Sarah, who both seemed content to balance out the team rather than lead.

Maybe that was why when the premarital counselor Alan and Tin-Tin had seen reported that the two were in fact ready for that kind of commitment, Jeff gave his approval for the marriage. Tin-Tin was the perfect counterpart for his youngest son. Her serenity acted as a balance and helped to keep Alan grounded. Thinking back just over three years ago, Jeff could recall the troubled relationship that had existed not only between himself and Alan but the strained connections the youngest Tracy had with his brothers. No one had taken Alan seriously and looking back, Jeff was appalled to realize the degree to which his son had been neglected by his entire family. After that momentous Spring Break when Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat had saved the Tracys and helped stop the Hood, the family had come to realize that Alan was vital to all of them. In time, the boy had flourished under the time and attention that his family had begun to give him. International Rescue was important but so was his son.

The family of three years later was vastly different as well. There were now three daughter-in-laws and two grandchildren. Jeff could remember laughing when Alan was last home, during Spring Break, and he had caught his son assuring Jason and Elizabeth that "you guys wouldn't be here if not for me. Yep. Didn't mean to but I am a pretty good matchmaker. Yeah, so be nice to Uncle Alan, hmmm? Go to sleep now, OK?" Alan actually had introduced, after a fashion, his brothers to their wives. Jeff just wished he hadn't nearly been killed in two of those hook-ups. But as Emily always phrased it, Alan's team of guardian angels was hard at work, protecting the youngest Tracy son.

Rising from the pilot's seat, Jeff smiled at his future daughter-in-law and helped Brains with the luggage. Today began a major step in the future of both their sons and it was with a blend of joy and terror that the two fathers left the plane to take the first steps in a most complicated of journeys – learning to let go.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy looked around his dormitory room one last time. The sealed boxes and packed bags usually made him elated. A totally packed up room indicated the end of the school year and two and a half months at home with his family. But this time it also indicated the end of an era in his life. Alan had transferred to Wharton Academy after a little – cough – problem involving the chemistry lab at his last boarding school. He had been miserable most of his Freshman year at Wharton's, with Fermat as his only real friend. But after the whole mess with the Hood during Spring Break that year, Alan was determined to prove he was worthy to be a Thunderbird, worthy to be a Tracy. So it had been with a whole new attitude that Alan had returned to school after vacation. He found that classes were easier, friends were more easily made and boredom waned when effort was applied. As he and Fermat readied themselves to graduate and leave Wharton's for good, Alan was surprised to find himself slightly melancholy.

Before he could explore his thoughts any further, Fermat Hackenbacker came into the room. "A-Alan, are you r-ready f-for the l-luncheon?" Fermat reached over and adjusted the graduation cap and gown hanging on the door. Wistfully, he eyed Alan's matching, if much larger ensemble lying on his roommate's bed.

"Ready for the luncheon, yes, ready to leave here forever, well…" Alan smiled at the surprised look on Fermat's face. "Bet ya never thought to hear that from me." His grin growing at his friend's nod, Alan continued. "I mean, I can't wait to do so much. Tin and I are getting married next month; all three of us are going off to college. Too bad it's three different colleges."

"You're n-not st-still upset that I ch-chose Cal-Sci are you?"

"Fermat, my friend, Cal-Sci is lucky to be getting you and the opportunity you are getting is not one to overlook. Plus, it was the inspiration for Tin-Tin to apply to MIT and my inspiration to marry her now. Oh, we would have married some day anyways, but… I gotta admit - all these changes have me nervous."

Fermat simply smiled. He was one of the few people Alan would ever admit to being scared or nervous. It showed that after all these years, their friendship was as strong as ever. "S-so my dad j-just c-called from the airport; h-he and T-Tin-Tin and your d-dad are on th-their way h-here."

"Yeah, my dad called too. John and crew will be here later, maybe in time for dinner. Listen, I never thanked you for giving two of your tickets for graduation to Tin's parents. But I am curious, why you invited Gordy. Not that I mind. I mean, I like the fact two of my brothers get to be here, and out of all my brothers, Gordy had treated you more like another sibling than a friend. But I have to admit I am curious."

"W-well, I only h-had the one sp-spare t-ticket and G-Gordy d-doesn't h-have anyone and I l-like t-to see my s-seats all filled and…" Alan was looking at him, knowing what his friend was trying to cover.

"You tried to contact her didn't you?" Fermat nodded. Alan was the only one who knew that Fermat had finally tracked down his mother. Fermat had spent a good portion of the Spring semester, ever since Alan had returned after having been seriously ill, either considering or eventually trying to discover where the mother who had abandoned him was now. Pulling Fermat down onto the bed next to him, Alan looked his friend in the eye and asked, "So, what happened."

"She t-tried to d-deny it, th-then she st-started to cry. S-said she was re-remarried, to a _normal_ g-guy, w-with _n-normal_ k-kids. Wh-when I tr-tried t-to t-tell her I was gr-graduating and g-going to C-Cal-Sci in the f-fall, sh-she laughed. S-said it pr-proved I was j-just like my dad. Th-then sh-she asked th-that I n-never c-call again and h-hung up."

"She was right." Fermat raised his gaze to his friend's gentle blue eyes, filled with compassion and a touch of anger that anyone would hurt his longtime compatriot. "You are just like your dad. You are smart, loyal, and brave and the best friend a guy could have. I am lucky to have you and my dad is lucky to have Brains in his corner. We Tracy men couldn't do what we do without our pals the Hackenbackers."

"Th-thunderbirds are Go?"

"Thunderbirds are Go, my friend. And now, we have to as well." With that, Fermat and Alan got up and left the room that had been their school year home for almost four years. It was time to go get ready for their arriving family – and the future.

**_a/n - a bit of a set up. action will come. now if I want to post this correctly, I better do it before the meds kick in any further._**


	2. Luncheon to Remember

**I do not own the Thunderbird, I do not own the Thunderbirds.**

**Chapter Two – A Luncheon to Remember**

Alan and Fermat stood in the doorway of the hall where the luncheon was being held. As the Student Council President, Alan had been on the Planning Committee. Much of the decorating had come from his ideas, at least from Alan and originating with Virgil. His brother really did have a good eye for color schemes and decorating. The villa he shared with his wife Sarah really was the most stylish of his three brothers. Scott and Kate's tended to be ultra-efficient, while John and Emily's was filled with antiques, many having been Em's grandfather's, that she had kept in storage since his death five years earlier. Thinking of the three homes of his brothers made Alan smile slightly. Now if only his father would choose to decorate in ANY if his brothers' style. Dad may be brilliant at business but when it came to home fashions….

"Alan!" As if thinking of his father had produced the man, Jeff Tracy was bounding up the steps and enveloping his youngest son in a fierce bear hug. "You look good. Are you getting excited?"

Smiling, Alan answered, "Yeah, we are Dad. Got the video camera all set? Scott and Virg will never forgive you if you don't get all of this on a vid."

"Forget Scott and Virg," Tin-Tin smiled at her fiancé. "I'd be more afraid of Kate and Sarah. You know they both think of Alan as their little brother. It will be in everyone's best interest to have a good vid and plenty of pictures if they have to miss this." Reaching out she took Alan by the hand only to have him pull her close. Giggling softly as he kissed her quickly, Jeff and Fermat couldn't help but notice Alan's reluctance to let her go. Brains had come up the stairs, giving his son a quick hug and an affection pat to Alan. Jeff smiled at the four people gathered before him. This day was just about perfect.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

In the past few months, his life had gone downhill. He had been thrown out of school and eventually, thrown out of family's home, thrown out of his lifestyle. And it was all the fault of Alan Tracy. If it hadn't been for the Golden Boy of Wharton Academy, the world would still be his oyster, just waiting for him to snatch up the pearl. Instead, he had been forced to resort to less than legal methods for survival. On the positive side, he had been introduced to men who were far more willing to aid him in bringing Alan Tracy, no the whole Tracy Family, to their just end. That had been his problem before; everyone was too busy toadying to Alan Tracy or in fear of the Tracy Family to help him before.

That would no longer be a problem. And soon, no longer would Alan Tracy be a problem - or anything else for that matter.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Back at the luncheon, Jeff nodded and tried to remember which teacher was talking to him now. Three years ago, Jeff would have cringed at being repeatedly pinned by his son's teachers. But it seemed all of Alan's teachers wanted one last time to tell Jeff what a change there had been in Alan, and what a pleasure he had been to have in class. The biggest surprise came when a man came up and introduced himself as the headmaster. Shaking his head, Jeff interrupted, "I'm sorry, but when did you become the headmaster? I remember my daughter-in-law saying something about the headmaster being put on suspension, but…"

The Headmaster went on to explain that the former headmaster had been fired and that he had replaced him. Hadn't Mrs. Tracy – he believed it was a Katherine Tracy? – informed him? It had all gone through her. Jeff shook his head, trying not to laugh. Kate was a firm protector of family, a trait that she often declared was "bread in the bone, as much a part of the Eppes as it is the Tracys." He had no doubt that with that kind of dual heritage, his grandson Jason would be the firm a leader as his parents were for their own generation, and as protective. Already little Jason stood – or at least as well as he could at a year, protectively over his younger cousin Elizabeth, watching over the baby. It was actually kinda cute.

Coach Bob Michaels approached Jeff Tracy, smiling and holding out a hand in greeting. "Mr. Tracy! Well, we are going to miss our powerhouse on the track team. Not to mention," the coach mused "it was nice to regularly see family in the stands at our meets." Michaels sighed, "Don't expect to see that again for a while. Is there any chance of more Tracys coming up soon?"

"Sorry" Jeff laughed. "But Alan is the youngest until Jason and he is barely one. Not to mention, Jason's father played baseball. It was John and Alan who ran track."

"Ah, yes the two heroes."

"Excuse me?"

Not knowing that he had caught the Tracy patriarch by surprise, the coach began his explanation for the other parents present while seeming to talk only to Jeff. Coach Michaels grinned. "It was incredible. I mean, we wanted to celebrate not only another track championship, but most of my team this year is Seniors. So since they were noticeably reluctant for another hike in the woods" Michaels ignored the glare Jeff shot him at the reminder of the team's near-miss two years ago "we wanted to take the boys to Six Flags New England. We almost couldn't since we were shy a chaperone, but then Alan's brother John and his wife agreed to come along. I swear - bringing that baby along made the team into choirboys. And watching Alan hold his niece… I expected the others to be teasing him. Instead they were almost jealous. And your daughter-in-law, she has a way of getting everyone in line, doesn't she?"

Jeff simply nodded, encouraging Michaels to continue. "Then there was that incident on the rollercoaster. Some idiot kid – on a bet from one of his friends – managed to get out of the safety restraints on his ride and fell almost fifteen feet before getting caught in the rigging. It would have better if he had been knocked unconscious, since he kept trying to force himself loose. If he had succeeded before anyone had reached him, he surely would have fallen to his death. Well, the fire department had been called, but a fifteen car pile up on the highway was snarling the access. So the Tracy boys fixed up some rigging as quick as you please, managing to get to the trapped boy and get him, and themselves, safely to the ground. It was amazing! The way they worked together, they hardly said a word. It was like watching a rescue team that had been together for years." Jeff swallowed hard at that comparison, but kept his expression neutral.

"What amazes me," Coach Michaels addressed Jeff again, as the others drifted off, "was how you kept that out of the media."

"Wh-what sh-should amaze you," Brains added quietly, having joined his employer, "is h-how the b-boys k-kept it from their f-father."

Michaels looked shocked. "You mean…"

Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat had walked up to the trio. Jeff looked at his youngest son, eyes narrowing. "Well, Alan, your brother mentioned that you all had a good time at Six Flags. It seems both of my fair-haired boys forgot to mention anything else." At the baleful look his star runner tossed at him, Coach Michaels muttered an excuse and left the group. Making sure no outsiders were nearby, Jeff whispered to Alan, "You aren't clear for rescues yet. What were you thinking? No, what was John thinking."

"I believe Dad; we were both thinking that someone could die unless we did something. We did what you always taught us to do. We worked as a team and safely brought the kid down. And John got enough of a lecture from Emily, so please go easy on him."

Thinking of his gentle, soft-spoken daughter-in-law, Jeff blinked. "Emily went off on John? I don't believe it. Really?"

Alan laughed. "Oh yeah, don't ever come between Em and a patient. Or worse, put one of Em's patients at risk." And kissing Tin-Tin on the cheek, he added. "And I already got chewed out as well. So we have both been firmly put in our place."

Seeing Tin-Tin's blushing look, seasoned with a slight glare for her fiancée made Jeff laugh. _"Well,"_ he thought, _"seems like the Tracy women have the men well in hand."_ Fixing a look of his own on Alan, he whispered, "We'll discuss this more back home, when Scott and Kate can be present."

For the first time Alan looked uncomfortable. Oh, great, the elders were gonna gang up on him but good. Up on the podium, the headmaster began to draw the gatherings attention.

"If I could have your attention please; I hope you have enjoyed the luncheon. I can't tell you how many positive remarks I have heard about the more relaxed atmosphere that this year's luncheon was trying to promote. Our student committee – Michael Adams, Atif Fakir, Manuel Sanchez and Alan Tracy – should be applauded for all the hard work and effort they put into making this year's Senior Luncheon a memorable one."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Outside a figure grinned evilly at the headmaster's remark. Oh yes, this year's luncheon would certainly be remembered for a long time. The survivors would make sure of that.

With a gesture, two other men emerged from hiding places, making their way to the separate entrances, preparing to act on the orders of someone with no compassion or integrity. But as these were things they themselves lacked it made no difference what so ever to them.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The headmaster had made quick business of the awards. For expedience sake, most of the winners were already known. So as each reason and recipient was announced, the boy in question knew to stand up, walk to the stage and accept his award. Two photographers were in position. One would take a picture of the student with the headmaster while the second was set up to take pictures with the recipients family once he was off the stage. Fermat had received both the math and science department awards. Alan had received the student athlete award and the gag award of "prettiest", as well as "class clown". Jeff shook his head, laughing at the last two, while proudly standing up with his son for the athletic award. Finally, it was time for the last award.

Coach Michaels surprised many by coming on stage at that time. "Ladies and gentlemen, our last award is a very special one. This award is one the student must be nominated for by at least two faculty members and two of his fellow graduates. It was, many years ago, the award for the Most Likely to Succeed. But we realized while we hope all of our Wharton graduates will succeed, what we wanted this to symbolize was a student who best embodied what we like to call the Wharton Spirit. This year's winner of The Wharton Spirit Award was nominated by no less than seventeen members of the faculty and almost half of the Senior Class. He is an outstanding athlete, yet an excellent student. He has repeatedly shown himself to be brave, honorable and trustworthy. On several occasions, he has actually put the physical well-being of others ahead of his own. Three years ago, I personally received his aid in a time of crisis and when I commented on his courage and tenacity, he simply told me he was doing what he thought his heroes would do." The Tracy table had gone absolutely still; the tale was all too familiar. "He said his family was his heroes. Having watched him interact with his family over the years I can see why. Their love and support has allowed him to grow into one of the finest young men to ever graduate from Wharton Academy. It is with great pleasure I have asked to be allowed to present this year's Wharton Spirit Award to Alan Shepard Tracy."

Jeff and company were not the only ones standing and applauding – most of the Senior class, many of the faculty and a goodly number of the family members were on their feet as well. But they definitely were the loudest.

"Mr. Tracy?" Jeff turned, smiling at the second photographer. "If you like, I can wait until your son comes back to the table and get a group shot." Jeff nodded, knowing that Alan would want to have the picture with the whole group. Alan was already at the podium, shaking hands of several members of the faculty and the board of trustees. Before leaving the stage, Alan smiled at his coach and gave the man a quick hug. Jeff could see his son mouthing "thank you" to the coach. In return, Michaels placed a hand on Alan's head in a paternal gesture. Jeff knew the coach had become fond of his son and he had felt good knowing that the man was someone he could trust to watch over Alan.

Just as Alan turned to make his way back off the stage, three doors burst open and a spray of gunfire from two semi-automatic pistols ripped into the ceiling, bursting bulbs and shredding paper streamers. Three men, dressed in black with ski masks stormed into the hall. "Sorry for the interruption folks. But we have a small presentation of our own to do." Suddenly the man turned to the stage and fired of his gun. Screams filled the air as a body landed in a bloody heap.

**_a/n - don't ya just love a cliffie? blood has been spilt and who will get out of this alive. But hey, wasn't that a cool mini-rescue for Alan and John? And at least Alan got to get his award before it all went to hell..._**


	3. Under the Gun

**I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds.**

**Chapter Three – Under the Gun**

"Alan!" The screamed name came from four voices. Even when the eighteen-year-old raised his head, obviously physically unharmed, the table remained alarmed. Blood had splattered across his white shirt and some had even landed on his face. Wide blue eyes sought out his father, fiancée and friend, seeking the strength he had always drawn from them. A moan to his left drew his attention.

"Coach Michaels!" Alan grabbed his coach's shoulders and pulled him into a seated position. Pulling off his necktie, Alan quickly wrapped it around the wound in the man's shoulder. Watching as the young man tied of the improvised bandage, Michaels looked him over.

"Any of that blood yours?"

"No sir," Alan said quietly. "I believe it is the headmaster's. Or it was his."

Michaels hated to do it, but looked over to see the headmaster's remains. The bullets – one of which had hit him in the right shoulder – had mainly ended up in the headmaster's body. The man was clearly dead.

Suddenly one of the gunmen jumped up on stage. Grabbing Alan by the arm, he yanked him up, pointing a gun at the boy's head. "OK, we have shown we are not afraid to spill blood. Now, we are not expecting any heroes here, are we?" With that he gave a vicious shove of the semi-automatic pistol into the back of Alan's head. Jeff made to move forward only to have both Brains and Tin-Tin grab his arms. Drawing in a deep breath, Jeff relaxed his body if not his mind. The sight of the gun pointed at his baby boy's head not only brought out a father's fears, but drew out suppressed nightmares of other times; times when Alan's life had been in the hands of a madman with a gun.

The head of the board of trustees drew the attention of the gunman when he spoke up. "What do you want?"

"Money, which does make the world go round, hmm?"

The trustee looked at the masked man with disgust. "So this is a robbery? You want our watches and our wallets."

"You think small little man. I am sure I could get thousands of dollars in cash by emptying out the wallets here. And the jewelry would fetch an impressive sum, but the risk of getting caught, with so much distinctive or one of kind pieces… Just not worth it. However, we have some of the wealthiest families in America, if not the world, represented here today. And I have this." The killer raised his free hand to show a lap top case. "And as any good FBI agent could tell you, a good criminal can steal more with a laptop than a gun any day. As my friends separate you from your precious children, the fine young men who clearly represent the best and the brightest that will be launched upon the world, the family members will line up, give us financial information and ransom their offspring back. And please be aware, I have researched you all carefully. I know what you can afford to pay. Failure to cooperate will guarantee that you will not be watching your son graduate tomorrow, planning his future. You will be planning his funeral, he will have no future." He moved forward; pushing Alan in front of him, part of the teen's collar caught in the same fist that clutched the weapon to the base of his skull.

"Since I am aware that so many of you hold this young man in such high esteem, he will remain with me as you line up to make your payments to our retirement fund. And you, Mr. Jefferson Tracy, will be the final donor. I have heard it said there is nothing you would not do for your sons, and here is your baby boy. The one who is such an eerie reminder of your dead wife, the love of your life, wasn't she? You have nearly lost him how many times in the last few years? That nasty bout of MRSA, the fire in the hotel, the fire in the woods, the incident with that poor man in New York, the one you traumatized?"

Jeff glared at the fiend holding his son hostage. "If you are referring to Jackson Mitchell, the man was a traitor, prepared to sell out both his employer and this country. Then he kidnapped and terrorized a fifteen-year-old boy. Even at his trial, he tried to harm Alan again, just to get to me. He was a monster."

"So you set your hired gun on him once more." Alan's captor spat out. "No mercy if you cross a Tracy."

Raising his chin, Jeff countered. "Kate did what she felt she had to in order to save Alan and Scott. The authorities cleared her."

"Yeah, while we are in here, I am the authority. And" he sneered, pulling Alan's head back, after placing the laptop on an empty table, "I agree with the Tracys on one idea. Family should be everything." Jamming the pistol up under Alan's chin, actually cutting the skin slightly with the force of his gesture, the terrorist continued to glare at the Tracys. "So, just for your knowledge: Jackson Mitchell was my brother."

**_a/n - as Alan might say, Oh, schmitt. or something like that... So, do I have your attention yet or what?_**


	4. Outside Forces, Inside Terror

**I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds.**

**Chapter Four – Outside Forces, Inside Terror**

John Tracy had landed at Springfield Airport. Luckily, Jeff had thought ahead to make sure a spot was reserved for a second jet. According the manager at the car rental, several of the people who had tried to land at the airport had been told they would not be able to keep the plane there. With many of the private jets, the owner and the pilot could be two different people. But all of the Tracys were qualified to fly, except Sarah who was still studying for her pilot's license.

Looking around, John saw his wife Emily emerging from the restroom with their four-month-old daughter in her arms. "Well, Little Bit, we all fresh and clean so that we can so see Uncle Alan?" The baby cooed up at her father, batting her lashes, secure in the knowledge that she had her father wrapped around her tiny finger. Running a finger gently along Elizabeth's delicate cheek, John marveled once more at the overwhelming feeling of knowing such a tiny thing could hold such a big piece of your heart. Smiling up at the other thing of beauty that held so much of his heart, John leaned over to kiss his wife. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Smiling back at her husband, Dr. Emily Tracy was the picture of serenity. "Yes, but I have no problem with you repeating yourself."

John began to kiss Emily again when a voice called out, "OK, make out session ends now guys. I want to get to Wharton's in plenty of time to grab Al and get to dinner. Dad already has the suites reserved, and I just arranged with the car service to run our entire load of luggage directly to the hotel. Kyrano is on the phone with the hotel manager, letting him know it is on its way and to bring it up to our suites. Now, if Miss Thing there is all fresh, Onaha and I are just waiting on _someone_ to have the rental car brought around."

John glared at Gordon, but his wife's hand on his arm restrained him from saying anything. Instead he plucked Elizabeth from her mother's arms and placed the only Tracy granddaughter into her uncle's grasp. "Here Guppy – hold your niece while Emily and I make sure the infant safety seat is in the mini-van and secure."

Clucking the baby under the chin, Gordon suddenly froze when his brother's words sunk in. "Oh. My. God. John? Did you just say a mini-van?"

Emily began to laugh. "Gordy, we are transporting five adults and an infant to Whartons's; your Dad has rented an Escalade Mark 19."

"Yeah, well, that's an SUV. You rented a _mini-van._"

John shrugged. "Don't worry. I requested one with a vid player. Even made sure you have a choice of _Spongebob_ or _Seaquest_."

Gordon grinned, running to the rental pickup area. "Dibs on _Spongebob_!"

Having retrieved her baby from her excited brother-in-law, Emily whispered to her daughter. "Don't worry sweetie. You have a rear-facing seat. And we'll make sure Grandpa gets Uncle Gordon on the trip back."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff had frozen at the gunman's words. "B-but Jackson Mitchell had no family. Hell, the man had no friends!"

Cold eyes glared at the elder Tracy from the mask's eyeholes. "Half-brother if you must know. Same mother, different fathers. Our mother deserted his father and Jack. Moved up and left her child behind. Five years ago, while hard at work, slaving away for Tracy Enterprises, he tried to contact our mother. She rejected him! Can you imagine how he felt? His own mother wanted nothing to do with him!"

Alan flinched at the terrorist's words. Against his will he sought out Fermat's gaze. Tears filled Fermat's eyes. The story of Jackson Mitchell reminded him all too much of his own. But at the weak smile Alan gave his best friend, the sixteen-year-old genius drew comfort. He had something that Mitchell would never have, mainly due to his own choices. Fermat had his father and he had good friends who would stand by him. Even though both had been rejected by their mothers there was no chance of Fermat ever becoming anything like Mitchell, a man who had badly traumatized the entire Tracy family when he had abducted Alan three years before.

"Jack," the terrorist continued, "believed that if he became a big enough success, he could win our mother's approval. I got in touch with him after I overheard my parents arguing about mother's past coming back to life. I tried to tell him – you could never win her approval. Nothing and no one was ever good enough for that bitch. Trust me, I would know. Jack's father had died when he was sixteen. He was put in foster care until he went off to college. Our mother could have got him out, taken him in. But that would be admitting that she had a less than flawless past."

Pulling at Alan's collar again, he pushed the gun sharply into the back of Alan's neck. "Not everyone had a perfect, loving family. Not everyone gets to have all the luck, all the breaks. Athletic, handsome, intelligent, rich, popular… You get everything, Tracy. Just like your father. And when Jack tried to get a little bit of payback for all his years of hard work, your father had him put in jail. Then you lied at the trial, made him out to be some kind of monster."

Alan was appalled. He could still remember the pain of his injuries from Mitchell's repeated blows to his head, the terror of Mitchell's threatening taunts. He had never forgotten the fear of the Tracy family that night, the nightmares after Alan was shot when Mitchell had tried to use Alan as a human shield at the trial. How could this person view the past through such a warped perspective?

Jeff was shocked. Who could possibly twist the past to read it like that? Jackson Mitchell had kidnapped Alan off the streets of Manhattan at gunpoint, beaten and terrorized his son. Jeff had been convinced he would lose his youngest child that night. Only due to the cleverness and perseverance of a certain FBI agent was Alan returned to them. Thinking of that agent, Jeff wished desperately that his oldest daughter-in-law was here. Kate was a very good shot and fiercely protective of her family. But Kate was currently pulling her first solo tour on Thunderbird Five. How the hell would they get out of this?

Alan was scared but also confused. There was something oddly familiar about his captor. Moving his head slightly, he eyed the gunman. Suddenly, awareness overcame him. "Wescott? Kyle Wescott is that you?"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The Tracys had almost reached Wharton's gates when Gordon cell phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw it was his brother Virgil. "Hey, Virg, tell Sarah we promise to get tons of pics of her "baby" graduating. And then…"

"Gordon, Kate just intercepted emergency signals from Wharton's. From what we can find out, some goons with guns have taken over the hall. Whether it is political or financial, we have no clue yet. We are trying to force signals from the guys wrist communicators, but they are not all that clear." Virgil voice gave a slight tremor. "But we do know, there have been shots fired and there have been casualties. We - International Rescue, that is - have already been in touch with the authorities. As a member of the Tracy family I called too. Claimed that a cell phone had been left open for a minute. But they will be expecting you. Look for a Captain James of the Massachusetts' State Police at the front gate."

Gordon had put the phone on speaker early in the conversation . Emily and John had exchanged looks, horrified at the turn that their family's life had taken once more. Looking into the back of the vehicle, Emily looked at the Kyranos and Gordon. Once more people they loved were at risk. But what could the Tracys do without exposing themselves as International Rescue?

**_a/n - OK, bringing in more Tracys. hmmm. what next? what to do, what to do... (Insert evil laugh here). review please, inspire me, motivate me... before someone medicates me... Oh, and by the way, I can't stand Spongebob. Sorry. But I do like SeaQuest. They just seemed to be two shows Gordy might watch._**


	5. What Have You Been Up To?

**I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds.**

**Chapter Five – What Have You Been Up To?**

"Kyle Wescott? Is that you?" Everyone turned at Alan's words. The gunman reached up and pulled off his ski mask. Kyle Wescott glared at his nemesis.

"Hello Tracy. Sorry to interrupt your day of triumph. But then every day is a day of triumph when you are a Tracy isn't it."

Alan rolled his eyes. "Wescott, I just don't get you. You are claiming that Jackson Mitchell was your brother, so you what – come to Wharton's to stalk me? I notice you transferred here the semester after the kidnapping. Yes, kidnapping. Mitchell didn't just "borrow" me for an evening. And I didn't lie at the trial. He did hurt me; he did threaten to give me to men who would have abused me. Mitchell terrorized my family, tried to shoot my brother Scott and did shoot Katie. So if Kate shot him, it was no less than he deserved. The first time she shot him to save Scott. Come to think of it, that was why she shot him the second time."

"Don't you get it Tracy? He was the only person who cared about me. Jack said once he got the five million for the software he designed he would take me with him."

"And you believed him?" Alan scoffed.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I believed him. Do you think you are the only person worthy to be loved? God knows my parents never loved me. When I was asked to leave Wharton's back in December after a small discrepancy with my Semester Finals – "

Fermat interrupted, "He g-got ca-caught ch-cheating."

Glaring, Kyle continued. "I barely got home when my dear old dad told me I was out of there. Since I was eighteen, he felt no obligation to support a son who couldn't do anything right. He had the freaking nerve to hold you up as an example to me. Pointed out how you had set a national track record while coming down with a serious illness. Then he remarked on how people were talking about how even while you were recovering, you were keeping up on your studies, coordinating student government issues, all while thousands of miles away, safe in the bosom of the family. It just tugs at the heartstrings, doesn't it?"

Alan glared right back. "I had to go back home. My only choice would have been staying in a hospital bed for weeks or months until my lungs were strong enough. But I wasn't about to ruin my chances to get into Harvard. The fact that the student government and the faculty were willing to work with me to the degree that they were was a show of good faith that made everything easier for me. It wasn't because I was a Tracy. It was because I had shown I was willing to do whatever I could on my end."

"You just kept ruining everything. When my dad's former college buddy was here I could blackmail him into helping cover for me whenever I needed it. He made sure I had any info I needed - from tests to long-forgotten entrances to the school grounds." Alan and Fermat looked at each other. They instinctively knew Kyle was referring to the former headmaster. The next words confirmed it. "Your newest, deadest headmaster was so eager to be appointed to the job that he made sure that when your murderous bitch of a sister-in-law filed her complaint against the headmaster, that he would lose his job. Suddenly, I had no one to help me, no one on my side – as usual. You wouldn't know anything about having to stand on your own, would you Tracy?"

Alan's eyes were filled with pity for his former classmate. Trying not to watch the other parents being forced to electronically ransom back his fellow Seniors and then being forced into storage rooms located in the hall, the youngest Tracy son looked Kyle in the face. "No, I have never had to be on my own. And I'm sorry you drew such a lousy family. But life is what you make it. Hell, you are what you make of yourself. Yes, my life is better because I have a supporting, loving family. I am scared to death at the idea of ever losing them. I have had a recurring nightmare for years of losing my dad and brothers all at once."

The others at the Tracy table tried not to flinch. Only they knew Alan's fears were based in real events. Instead, they focused as he tried to reason with the other boy. "But blaming me for all your problems just won't cut it. And I won't lie and say my father mistreated or cheated your brother. And I certainly won't condemn Kate for using her training to first protect innocent civilians, then for using that training to protect family. She found no joy in killing Mitchell. But she also felt no guilt. Regret, perhaps, that the situation forced her to take another's life, but no guilt."

Wescott simply glared harder at Alan. "Good old Teflon Tracy. The Golden Boy of Wharton Academy always has just the right thing to say. But you won't sway me to your side the way you do everyone else. I hold your life in my hands Tracy. And I'll let you in on a little secret." He leaned over and whispered to Alan. "Only one of us is getting out of this alive."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The mini-van carrying the other Tracys had pulled up to the gates of Wharton's. Already, news vans had begun to gather at the smell of blood like so many sharks in a feeding frenzy. They quickly introduced themselves and were directed over to the command post the state police had set up on the grounds. Captain Hermoine James of the Massachusetts State Police walked up as the Tracy party emerged from their vehicle.

"You would be John Tracy? And Gordon Tracy?" Shaking the hand of each of the men, she nodded. "I realize this would be difficult for you, but International Rescue contacted us and gave a heads up. Seems a friend of yours, a" she consulted her notes, "Professor Hiram Hackenbacker, has been experimenting with some kind of small portable communicator and was able to open a line to them." The men tried not to look at their wrist communicators. "In turn, the operator of the Thunderbirds space station got in touch with us. They learned from the communication that you were on your way. And in talking with us, relaying whatever information they can, we told them that we are sadly understaffed today." Captain James rolled her eyes in frustration. "More than half our personnel are at the anti-terrorism summit. And my best computer/ communications expert went into labor two hours ago and our sniper from SWAT is currently in Boston, testifying before the budget committee. We have calls in and back-up personnel are on their way, but I have at least an hour before they will be here. In the meanwhile, International Rescue seems to think you can help. I have read the files they accessed on you and I have to agree." Kate really had to have purged and rewritten those files before sending them on. "Mr. Tracy… Oh, heck, this would be too confusing. John, I understand you are something of a communications geek? And Gordon, I see you were trained by the WASP and is known to be an expert with a long-range rifle." Both men nodded. "The question is, are you willing to help?"

Gordon raised his chin and looked the woman in the eye. "Ma'am, that is our father and baby brother in there. Not to mention Professor Hackenbacker is practically family, Fermat Hackenbacker was raised like a sixth brother and Tin-Tin is special to us as well."

"Tin-Tin… I am not sure who…"

Onaha, who had been hovering in the background spoke up. "Our daughter, our only child, accompanied Mr. Tracy today as a guest of Mr. Alan."

Emily was passing her baby girl over to the Kyranos as she explained. "Like Professor Hackenbacker, the Kyranos have worked for my father-in-law for years. Their eighteen-year-old daughter is engaged to Alan. He wanted her to come to the awards luncheon as well as his graduation. So several people we love are in there. How can we help?"

"Well, Dr. Tracy – it is Dr. Emily Tracy, right?" Emily nodded. "I am hoping you won't be needed at all. But just in case, we do have paramedics setting up over here. Would you mind checking on them? And if the Kyranos would like, we do have a family area set up in this direction." With a nod, the Kyranos walked away with Elizabeth, letting the baby's family be free to try and help save their endangered loved ones.

Moving towards the command post, James continued on. "Usually, we would never use civilians in such an operation. But based on communications International Rescue has forwarded to us, we fear time may be a serious constraint. They seem to feel that the situation is highly volatile and that if not resolved soon, more lives may be lost."

"More lives lost?" John asked with a false sense of calm.

Captain James turned and met the worried family's eyes straight on. "We know at least two people have been shot. One is dead and another wounded. We do not know who they are yet. And apparently, they are using your brother as some kind of human shield. Beyond that, I am afraid we just can't give any more information because we just don't have any."

Faces set grimly, John and Gordon followed the police captain as Emily went to the rescue station. Prayers filled hearts that were breaking at how quickly this day had turned from one of celebration to one of terror. They could only pray that it did not turn to one of sorrow for the Tracy Family.

**_a/n - well, we found out how to bring everyone in without exposing IR. and for all those who wanted resolution with Kyle Wescott, you will be getting it. and now we know the reason for Kyle's hatred of Alan. it is an irrational hatred, but then show me one that isn't_**


	6. Time To

**I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. **

**Chapter 6 - Time To?**

One of the other masked men came over to Kyle. "OK, we got everyone on your list. Just waiting on your private party here, we're ready when you are."

Kyle gave a wicked grin. "Excellent. Time for a show of good faith, wouldn't you say, boys? Release half of the hostages, mainly Wharton staff. Cops are far less likely to start shooting if rich, powerful citizens are in here, versus a bunch of school teachers." At the puzzled looks from the Tracy party, Wescott stared at them smugly. Pointing to a small hearing-aid like device in his right ear, he explained. "I have it tuned into emergency services. Seems that the powers that be have been alerted and are even now gathering en masse; nothing like going out in a blaze of glory, hmmm?"

"Now, I want all of you to place your hands behind your head, and follow me. We are heading into that little room to the side of the stage. Just an intimate gathering of friends, hmmm, Tracy?" Alan glared at the other boy.

"Just let them go, Kyle. It's me you have a problem with. Leave them out of it." Alan pleaded with his former classmate.

Wescott glared back at the youngest Tracy son. "Nope. I want to talk with father and son. Maybe," he leered "even with the pretty little island girl you brought."

Furious, Alan turned towards Kyle, ready to protect his fiancée from all threats. Unfortunately, Wescott was also ready for him. Lifting his gun, he quickly smashed it down across Alan's forehead. With a pained grunt, Alan collapsed on the ground, a trickle of blood running from a cut on his head. "Stupid, Golden Boy, real stupid; time that your Teflon coating comes off."

Raising the weapon, Wescott pointed it directly at Alan's head. "Time to die, hero. Time to die."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Time to die, hero. Time to die." John had managed to tap into the communications circuits of his father's wrist communicator. These horrifying words were the first that they had been able to broadcast for the rescue personnel gathered outside. John couldn't say how, but somehow he knew: the gunman was about to kill his youngest brother and there wasn't anything John could do to stop it. Looking up at the approaching Captain James and Emily, John saw his horror mirrored in their eyes.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"No!"

Kyle turned at the sound of the unusually loud voice. While he had heard the voice for years, he had never heard it raised or angry. Before he could react, Fermat had flung his entire body at Wescott.

Alan was Fermat's best friend. He had been with Alan for his entire conscious existence. And no jackass with a misguided grudge was going to take that away from him. Not if Fermat could help it. But the boy never saw the second gun that swung at his head in the same breath that his father screamed "No!" Somewhere in the back of his mind – just before all thoughts fled in the approaching darkness – Fermat couldn't help but appreciate how much his father sounded like he had but a moment before.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon clenched his jaw. Alan was his one and only little brother. Fermat was no blood kin but he loved that kid as if he were family. And Tin-Tin would soon legally be his sister, just as she always had been in the hearts of the Tracy men. No punk ass little bastard like Kyle Wescott was going to take any of them from him. He was tired of losing people he loved. He had lost his mother, and then he had lost Lisa. Adjusting his rifle, Gordon aimed at the threats to his family's future happiness.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Clutching Fermat protectively to him, Alan was furious. "Really brave, Wescott - getting your goon to hit him from behind, especially considering that he outweighs Fermat by at least a hundred pounds; why don't you try picking on someone your own size? Or," he motioned "at least respect that his courage, intelligence and integrity outweigh you 3 to 1." As Kyle returned Alan's angry look, the eighteen-year-old snarked, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just step on your poor itty-bitty little ego? You can't handle the fact that he is a better person than you, can you? But then that wouldn't take much, would it?"

Kyle raised his gun again and pointed it directly at Alan's head. Alan raised his head, letting his eyes slip over to his father and fiancée. With a glance he tried to convey all the love he felt for both of them.

Tin-Tin felt her eyes fill with tears. She had loved Alan almost half of her life and had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Clutching her hand, she felt the ring Alan had placed on her finger six months ago – his grandmother's engagement ring. Looking at the gun that was threatening to dash all her dreams of the future – for she could not picture a future that did not include Alan Tracy – Tin-Tin thought of the powers encased in her mind, powers that she had tried to deny all her life, powers that she had associated with evil after their terrifying encounter with her uncle The Hood. Grasping the crystal charm that her father had given her as a child, Tin-Tin focused all of her will on the gun in Wescott's hand.

Wescott felt the power course through his veins. The Tracys had humiliated and then murdered his brother. Alan Tracy had constantly embarrassed Kyle here at Wharton's. Payback was a bitch, and it was time for Alan to pay, for all the Tracys to pay. And killing Alan Tracy was the perfect way to hurt all of the Tracys. A rush, better than any drug that could ever be found, overtook him. He raised the weapon slightly higher and aimed it directly at Alan's head. With a sense of deep satisfaction he began to pull the trigger on his gun...

**_a/n - I have been assured by my ever wonderous beta Sam1, that I need to go into hiding at this point before you kill me... well, if you kill me I can not continue to write. so, the choice is yours... (just in case, I am glad I have a laptop as it is easier to duck for cover and type then if using a desktop...)_**


	7. The Next Sound You Hear

**I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. **

**Chapter 7 – The Next Sound That You Will Hear…**

Alan steeled himself not to close his eyes or move them from meeting Kyle's directly. The son-of-a-bitch would never gain the satisfaction that seeing Alan's terror would have given him. But dear God, he did not want to die. He had the kind of relationship he had always wanted with his father. He had earned his brothers' respect. He had Tin-Tin and she was going to marry him. Everything had been going his way and now because of this freaking lunatic Alan was going to die.

Jeff was desperate. The second gunman had his weapon pointed at Jeff, Tin-Tin and Brains, covering them so they would be unable to help Alan or Fermat. And now that SOB was about to kill Alan. Helplessness was not a sensation that came easy to the former astronaut. Kyle had been right about one thing: there wasn't anything Jeff wouldn't do to protect one of his boys. But if Jeff were to try anything at this exact moment, the second gunman was prepared to spray bullets across the table. And the father knew just what Alan would want him to do at this time – protect Tin-Tin. As he tried to draw his son's fiancée behind him, Jeff missed how her dark eyes suddenly narrowed and turned a golden yellow.

Brains was terrified. His only child lay unconscious on the ground, held in the protective embrace of the boy's best friend. But Brains loved Alan too, nearly as much as he loved Fermat. He had watched the little boy grow up into a remarkable young man, one that he was proud to consider as part of his family. And now he was going to lose Alan, maybe even Fermat due to the twisted madness that possessed Kyle Wescott's mind. Looking over at Jeff and Tin-Tin, he saw the fear and horror of his own soul echoed in Jeff Tracy's face. But in Tin-Tin he saw something he had not seen in more than three years. Her eyes… the eyes that indicated a power of the mind that even Brains' genius had yet to unravel. Where as those eyes, glowing red in the face of the Hood would forever haunt the gentle genius, the golden light emitting from Tin-Tin's eyes filled his heart with hope for the first time since this nightmare had started. Please, let her be able to stop this!

Tin-Tin steeled herself to do this. She had sworn never to use her powers again. It would be too easy to fall into the trap that had ensnared her uncle. Power corrupted the soul and she had sworn she would not let it catch her in its rapture as it had The Hood. But if she did not use her power – no, her gift… Yes, that is how she must consider it. Recalling how she had twice before used her gift to save Alan – once from a scorpion on Tracy Island, then again in the Bank of London when her uncle was trying to make the youngest Tracy son plunge to his death before his father's horrified eyes – Tin-Tin knew the only chance to save the love of her life was to use her ability to stop this madness. Her powers were limited, mainly due to her reluctance to use and thus refine them, but if she could just buy them just a moment's reprieve. In that moment would surely lay their salvation.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Captain Hermoine James crawled up to where Gordon Tracy had positioned himself. Peering through her portable sights, the police officer tried to see what the auburn haired Tracy son could see. Gordon quietly spoke. "Most of the hostages are out of the way. The third gunman is out of range but he is also well away from the hot zone. The second gunman is clear; I just need the green light. The first guy – he looks like a former classmate of Alan's – I can't get a clear shot on him, my father is in the way. Oh, God, he's gonna shoot!"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

From high above the Earth on Thunderbird Five, Kate relayed the signal that John was able to pick up from the watches – there was some kind of interference, but by varying which watch he monitored, he was able to maintain a steady flow of communication – back to Tracy Island. It would be a hard call to determine which sight felt the highest degree of frustration. Kate busied herself with focusing on the equipment in front of her, much as John was doing. Scott paced back and forth in their father's study, while Virgil sat next to his wife, holding her hand and wiping her tears. Emily was the only one not listening in on the drama that was unfolding. With the release of more than half the hostages, her services had been required. While the most serious injury, a gunshot wound on the track coach, was quickly dealt with, the physician was drawn to three chest pains – one being a genuine small heart attack – and a variety of stress induced ailments.

John worried another receiver, trying to get a clearer signal when he picked up Gordon's voice – his brother must have left on his own wrist communicator. The astronomer was about to signal Gordy when he heard his second youngest brother say "Oh, God, he's gonna shoot!"

Before any of the Tracys could say anything else, a shot rang out…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Back in the hall, Kyle Wescott gloated for a moment at the power he held over the Tracys. Then he saw Alan's eyes. These eyes were not afraid, they were not cowering. Damn him, damn him straight to Hell! Was Tracy so clueless that he couldn't see that he was about to die? Couldn't he appreciate the fact that the game was over and he, Kyle Percival Wescott, had beaten Alan Shepard Tracy once and for all?

"I didn't kill you back in Boston Tracy; you were supposed to die in that hotel room. I had my chance and I took it. I would have killed you sooner but your little buddy Hackenbacker kept sticking his head out of the bathroom and would have seen me. But when you played hero and sent the others off while you waited to be rescued, I took my shot. Shot. If I had only had a gun that night, I could have just shot you. Instead I clobbered you over the head and left you to die. But you lived again, didn't you? I had to appreciate that it was where I hit you that you developed the infection that led to your MRSA. Nearly had you that time as well, didn't I? Oh, well, third times a charm. Say hi to your Mama, won't you?"

With those taunting words said, Kyle pulled back the trigger and…

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Frustrated, Kyle moved the gun trying to see what the problem was. He never saw Tin-Tin begin to collapse. The strain of holding the bullet into the chamber had gotten to her and she lost her concentration. As she released it, the bullet poured out of the barrel and struck a copper plaque on the wall, ricocheting towards the other end of the hall, before drilling itself into the left leg of the third gunman. Panicking, the third man stumbled from the hall. The few hostages left with him ran out the door he left open behind him. The job of the authorities had just been made much easier, with fewer hostages to save. But the danger remained to the Tracys.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Back in his perch, Gordon allowed himself a sigh of relief. One down and the other guy's gun was no longer pointed at his little brother's head. But with two weapons in such close vicinity to his family, Gordon could not relax. Adjusting his weapon once more, he chose his target and waited for his moment. Beside him, Captain James whispered. "If you see a shot, take it. I'll take any heat – you just take the shot."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Furious, Kyle turned to the other terrorist. "Shoot him! Kill him now or all this is going to be for nothing! Do it! Shoot him!!!!"

The masked man's face was hidden but every member of the Tracy party could see the look in his eye. This was a man who had killed before and would enjoy doing it again. He raised his weapon and once more a semi-automatic weapon was pointed at the head of the youngest Tracy son. Once more the father and friends were helpless to do anything. And this time his fiancée was too weak to do anything to save him.

On the communications end, the Tracys froze in horror at the sound of a gunshot piercing the silence that had followed Kyle's tirade.

**_a/n - and you thought you hated me after chapter six... please. no more I hate you's - OK, maybe a few. but I really do just like to up the drama..._**


	8. Do What You Must

**Chapter 8 – Do what you must**

Jeff Tracy was frozen in horror. The masked gunman was following Kyle Wescott's instructions and was about to shoot Alan. There was no way he could reach the man in time but Jeff knew he could not just stand there. Leaving Tin-Tin to Brains, Jeff began to move towards the monster who was threatening to kill his youngest son. Suddenly, a shot rang out. Shocked, Jeff looked over at Alan, expecting to see his child dead or dying. Instead, he looked… confused?

Alan was trying to keep a stirring Fermat from moving and possibly getting between Alan and the bullet that would surely end his life. When the shot rang out, Alan braced himself for the pain. But there was no pain. Looking up at his father, Alan was confused. Shouldn't he be in agonizing pain right now?

As one, both Tracy men looked at the gunman, who in turn was looking down at his own chest. At first, they couldn't see what he saw. Blood was harder to see on the man's black shirt than it had been on Alan's white one. The gun slowly dropped from his nerveless fingers, as his other hand clutched at his bleeding chest. Like a dying swan, he crumpled to the floor.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

From his secure perch, Gordon Tracy looked down on the scene in the hall where his father and brother were being threatened. One threat had hobbled out of the room with most of the other hostages; the second man would no longer be a threat to anyone – Kate was not the only good shot in the Tracy family.

Now if only his father would move a bit more, Gordon could take out the final threat. "C'mon guys - either nail that cretin yourself or get the hell out of my way."

Hermoine James tried not to laugh at Gordon's unintentional joke. Man, this guy was awesome! Too bad he was at least ten years her junior. Though the sight of him holding that rifle was majorly hot; OK, resolve hostage situation first, check out cute guy later.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Seeing his conspirator fall to the ground, a bullet in his chest, filled Kyle with rage. No. No way. No way on earth was Alan Tracy going to win. No way was his tormentor going to get out of this one alive.

Turning back to where Alan remained sprawled on the floor, Kyle raised his own gun back up. It would work this time, it had to.

Jeff had gone to check on the fallen gunman. The shot had pierced the man's heart: he had been dead before he hit the floor. Turning back towards where his son was, Jeff felt his own heart stop in dread. Wescott once more was raising a gun at Alan, prepared to murder his youngest boy.

Tin-Tin stirred in Brains' arms, looking over at Alan. A sweet smile crossed her face at the sight of her fiancé trying to rouse Fermat. There was no bond of blood between them as there was with Alan and his older brothers, but the link between the two was much the same. Turning her head slightly, she tried to spot Mr. Tracy, but the sight of Kyle Wescott raising his gun at Alan brought a scream from her throat.

"Alan!"

Alan raised his head, as his father and fiancée both cried out his name. His eyes widened at the sight of the gun in Kyle's hand once more being pointed at him. He needed a miracle…

And then he got it.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John could hear Captain James reporting back. One gunman had been captured trying to escape. Gordon had just taken down a second gunman who had been about to shoot Alan. There was only one left.

Emily approached her husband from behind. There were tears in her eyes at the sight of his tense shoulders. She had always known how he felt up on Thunderbird Five, listening, praying that his family would be alright. But she had never had to witness it. And seeing it first hand, Emily prayed she would never see it again. The physician lay a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder, offering what small comfort she could. John placed his own hand on hers briefly before continuing with his work.

After quickly squeezing John's shoulder to indicate her understanding, Emily returned to the triage site. If anyone else needed care, she had to be ready as well. But standing by, feeling helpless while loved ones were at risk, was something no Tracy – born to the name or not – did well.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Fermat Hackenbacker had been slowly regaining consciousness. He could feel Alan softly tapping the side of his face. Suddenly, the tapping stopped and Fermat could feel Alan suck in his breath. Timidly opening his eyes, Fermat saw Kyle once more prepare to shoot Alan. Kyle stepped over one of the younger boy's sprawled legs and leveled the gun to Alan's head. What had Scott and Kate always taught them in their self-defense training. "Take advantage of any opening your opponent gives you. There is no dirty or unfair moves when the choice is between life and death."

Kyle was ecstatic. He finally had Alan Tracy where he wanted. Now was his time of triumph, now was his moment to shine, now… ow.

Brains, Jeff, Alan and Tin-Tin could only stare. First at the sight of Kyle Wescott, crumpling to his knees, his weapon slipping from nerveless fingers as he clutched at his crotch. Then they all turned towards Fermat, struggling to sit up, a smile forming on his bespectacled face. Alan stared down at his friend. "Dude, you kicked him in the family jewels. That's… that's…"

"Brilliant!" Tin-Tin dashed over to the pair on the floor. Kneeling beside them, Tin-Tin gave Fermat a quick kiss on the cheek, before bestowing a more lingering kiss to her fiancée. Alan smiled at her and the three friends melted into a group hug.

Leaning back, Alan gave Fermat a last one-armed hug as he helped the slighter boy up from the floor. "Oh, Mister Hackenbacker," he simpered in a falsetto voice. "I do declare, you are my hero."

Tin-Tin cuffed Alan in the back of the head before kissing him once more. Seeing that their fathers had Kyle by the arms and were dragging him towards the exit, the threesome moved to follow. Smiling at his fiancée and best friend Alan snarked, "So, that was lunch. What do you guys think we should do for dinner?"

**_A/N - no cliffie, but a few last twists and turns in the next chapter - then an epilogue_**


	9. A Last Shot Before We Go

**I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. **

**Chapter 9 – A Last Shot Before We Go**

Gordon almost fell out of his perch laughing. "John! Johnny, they are coming out. The last gunman got taken out by Fermat."

John's blonde eyebrows were practically in his hairline. "Excuse me, Gordy but I thought you said Fermat took out the last gunman."

Captain James reported over her radio, laughter in her voice. "Well, if Fermat is a slight young man with dark hair and glasses, he just managed to nail the last gunman in the crotch. An excellent kick, if you ask me. The bad guy is being dragged out by ummm… two adults…"

"Dad and Brains," Gordon interrupted.

"OK people," called James over the radio. "Last of the hostages and one gunman are coming out. The gunman will be the one clutching his… well, himself. As soon as the last of the five hostages clear the doorway, I want someone in there checking for anyone who may have been hiding and confirming that the third gunman is dead."

Once he was sure the radio was off, Gordon softly said. "He's dead."

"You can't be sure."

"I am," replied Gordon. "If this were small arms, Kate or Scott can easily outshoot me. But when it comes to long-range with a rifle…I never miss."

James smiled. "Really? That's kinda…hot."

Climbing down, she made her way to the communications center to join the other Tracys. Captain James missed the way Gordon stared at her with raised eyebrows before dissolving into a devilish grin. Starting down himself, he began to sing slightly off-key.

_I feel lucky, I feel lucky, yeah  
No Professor Doom gonna stand in my way  
Mmmmm, I feel lucky today_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John and Emily made their way towards the hall entrance. Forcing their way past crowds of law enforcement, media and gawkers, the duo met up with Captain James and Gordon just as the doors burst open. Jeff Tracy and Professor Hackenbacker cheerfully relinquished their prisoner to two state police standing nearby. Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin came out of the hall, smiling widely and accepting hugs from their gathered family members. Alan clucked his niece under the chin, nestled once more in her father's arms as Tin-Tin's parents hugged their daughter. Fermat was getting his hair ruffled by Gordon and being congratulated on having "a hell of a power kick."

Reporter Ana Nevada pushed her way towards the Tracy family. The Tracys were news and this time she was going to get her story. Planting herself in front of Gordon and Fermat, she gave a huge phony smile. "Gordon Tracy and ummm, you…what are you feelings at this moment? I mean, your father and brother were in the hands of madmen with guns. How do you feel knowing that they have escaped from a near death situation?" Gordon just eyed her with disgust and tried to push past her with Fermat in tow. But because of the reporter, he missed what happened next.

Kyle Wescott watched in disgust as once more Alan Tracy was surrounded by his family. Again, Tracy wins and basks in the love of his family, his heroes. The police had cuffed his hands in front of him. Glancing down at the officer next to him, Kyle waited for just the right moment. Seeing everyone distracted by the reporter, he seized his chance.

With a swift violent move, Kyle twisted out of the grasp of the two policemen and grabbed the service weapon from one of the officers. Clutching the gun in his hands, he once more pointed a gun at Alan's head. "I told you Tracy; only one of us is going to survive this day."

The shot that pierced the silence of the group was like an arrow to the heart.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

High above the Earth on Thunderbird Five, Kate Tracy watched the news monitors in horror. Tears, once from joy and relief, now from terror, fell from her brown eyes. On a separate monitor, she turned to the Thunderbird Field commander. "Scott, can you get any report on what is going on there? I saw Wescott raise his gun, but the camera was knocked over. All I can tell is there has been a gunshot and everyone seems to be on the ground."

Back on Tracy Island, Scott looked at his wife, longing desperately to hold and comfort her. Touching some of the pictures on his father's desk – one of his son and another with all five of the Tracy sons, Scott steeled himself for whatever would come next. "Sorry, Kate; we are seeing the same thing you are. I… wait, the reporter is getting back up…"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy had spun around in horror. Alan lay on the ground near Kyle Wescott, with his son's nemesis underneath a police officer. Tin-Tin had ripped herself from her parents' protective embrace and ran over to her fiancé. Grabbing desperately at his shoulders, she tearfully cried out his name. "Alan! Alan, are you OK? Are you hit?"

The Tracy family sighed with relief as Alan peeked up through the blond locks falling into his face. "Yeah, Tin, I am alright. I guess. But you wanna know something? I am getting real sick of this bull-" Looking up at his father, Alan sighed. "Nonsense. I am sick of this nonsense." Accepting a hand up from John and their father, Alan hugged both men before pulling Tin-Tin into a gentle embrace. "So," he mused, looking around, "Who shot who?"

Gordon grinned at his only younger brother. "The shooter was shot. And he don't look too happy about it, hmmm?"

Sure enough, Kyle Wescott was being helped up by several police officers. Emily ignored the gunshot wound in the young man and instead began to examine the cut on Alan's head. "Um, doc, don't you think you should help this guy first?" Emily glared at the officer and turned to check on Fermat instead. John began to laugh.

"You'd best get the paramedics over here for him, guys. Tracys tend to be unforgiving when someone tries to hurt family." Smirking at Wescott, he continued. "You're just lucky Katie isn't here. She wouldn't have clipped your shoulder to disarm you."

At the mention of the woman who had killed his brother, Kyle tried to lunge at John. Captain James once more raised her gun, still hot from the shot that had disabled Kyle earlier, and aimed it at Wescott. "I can assure you young man, I will shoot to kill if need be. Now be a good little boy and let the nice officers take you to the medics."

Gordon grinned at the police captain. "Wow. Now that was hot." The other Tracys raised brows and laughing glances were totally missed in the exchange of intense looks between the two.

As they led him away, Kyle Wescott looked back at the Tracy family. Seeing their loving embraces and caring touches filled him with rage. He had only ever had one person who cared about him and the Tracys had stolen that from him forever. He didn't know how and he didn't know when but he would have justice some day.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Ana Nevada stuck a microphone in Tin-Tin's face. "Hi, you must be Alan's little girlfriend, right? How do you feel right now? I mean, you have nearly watched him die several times today. What do you have to say to the world honey, hmm?" As Tin-Tin glared at her, Ana cocked her head. Pushing forward, the reporter continued. "You do speak English don't you dear? Can – you – under – stand – me?"

A Tracy was finally pushed to their limit. The reporter found herself looking up at the couple from where Tin-Tin's well-placed punch had landed her. "MY NOWZ! She bwoke my nowz!"

Tin-Tin leaned down. "Listen you obnoxious bitch, you stay away from me, my fiancé and both of our families. I catch you within swinging distance of us again; I will not be responsible for my actions."

Alan kissed his fiancée. "Oh, pretty lady, remind me not to get you mad at me…"

"We've known each other since we were ten, Alan; I thought you already knew that."

Alan's sole response was to kiss her again. As the Tracys began to walk away, Ana turned to Captain James. "She assaulted me! I demand you arrest her."

The officer merely raised her brow. "First, you crossed the media line. Second, you were in a threatening position to them, so her actions can be viewed as self-defense. Finally, I don't like you. So go away before I arrest you."

The reporter stalked away. Gordon smiled at Captain James. "I am duly impressed… Hermoine, isn't it?"

"Listen Gordon, if you are interested in me you best not call me Hermoine. My friends call me Haj – my initials, if you are curious. Just so you know, I am thirty-five and I figure I am at least ten years your senior. I am divorced, with a seven-year-old son. who lives with my ex and his new wife. Strangely enough, I am fine with that. Heck, I introduced my ex to his new wife. In fact, I am godmother to their daughter. I have no desire to fall in love or have a permanent relationship." Gordon smiled at her speech.

"Haj – I am actually eleven years your junior, I lost my last girlfriend in a plane crash and have no desire to fall in love again at this point of my life. However, if I know my little brother and Fermat, they are currently convincing their fathers they are fine and want to stay for the graduation ceremony tomorrow. But, due to the events of the luncheon, Dad will insist that they have dinner in the hotel suite so reporters won't be harassing them. So, I am sure I can slip away for dinner. Know any place good?"

Haj grinned. "Yeah, I do." She pulled out a business card and wrote something on the back of it. "My cell phone is on the card, in case you can't get away. Otherwise, meet me at the address on the back of the card at seven."

Gordon looked at the card before pocketing it. Starting towards his family, he turned back to Captain James. "Hey, just out of curiosity; what kind of restaurant is it?"

The sensual smile she shot him drew a shiver from Gordon as she quietly responded. "Actually, I thought I would just get some Chinese take-out. I'm a lousy cook. But I am very good at many other things in this world."

As she walked away, Gordon stared after her before grinning at the card he had pulled from his pocket. Memorizing the address for Haj's condo, he returned the card to his pocket and turned to join his famil, once more singing slightly off-key.

_But I feel lucky, oh oh oh, I feel lucky, yeah  
No tropical depression gonna steal my sun away  
Mmmmm, I feel lucky today_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Back on Tracy Island, Sarah smiled over at Kate on the screen. "Should we tell Gordon his wrist communicator is still on?"

"No," Kate laughed. "Let's just make sure it's off before he goes out to, umm, eat."

_**a/n - oh, yeah. Gordon - if you are curious - is one of the reason this has a T rating. No, Haj will not be the love of his life. But they will be friends. And, for the moment VERY friendly. Oh, and the song he sung - which I do not own either, is "I feel lucky" by Mary Chapin Carpenter. It was either that or "Older Women (Make Beautiful Lovers). And someone got to punch Ana Nevada. Is anyone surprised it was Tin-Tin? Do a review so I will be encourage to keep letting the Tracys all be lucky...**_


	10. Epilogue

**I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds. ****I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the Thunderbirds.**

**Coming of Age - **_**Epilogue**_

Gordon had certainly called his family's action in one fell swoop. Alan and Fermat had convinced their fathers that with everything resolved and Coach Michaels – as acting headmaster (a job the man did NOT want) – determined to let the boys have their graduation ceremony, despite the events of the Senior Luncheon, the Tracy party had stayed overnight. But recognizing that no restaurant would be able to give them the privacy the family not only desired but truly needed at the moment, Jeff arranged for extra tables and chairs to be brought to the hotel suite. They would have dinner in their rooms, something the concierge confided to Jeff that several other Wharton families were doing as well.

Jeff had been so busy repeatedly checking on Alan, he had barely nodded when Gordon had said he wanted to join Haj – Captain James – for a light supper in order to thank her for what she had done for them that day. Haj had been praised repeatedly on the vid for her actions, with people saying her coordination had surely diverted a tragedy on a grand scale.

John had been smirking as he walked his second youngest brother to the door. "Have fun Gordy, and thank the good Captain for us again." Lowering his voice he muttered, "And try to get in before Dad wakes up in the morning."

Gordon's grin was one of the proverbial cat with the canary. "Or at least get to the graduation ceremony before the Sprout gets his diploma?" Before John could respond, Gordy had slipped out the door.

Emily put her arm around her husband's waist. "You are actually OK with your little brother going off to do God knows what with a woman he met this afternoon?"

"Well, for one thing, we know what he is gonna do, Em. He is almost twenty-four and there has been no one in his life for two years. Gordy can be a prankster – trust me – but when it comes to intimacy, he is also responsible. I don't think either of them is looking for love."

"No," his wife muttered, "just lust. Lots and lots of lust."

John nuzzled his wife's neck. "You know, Alan and Tin-Tin are busy with Little Bit, Dad is busy watching over Alan, Brains is busy…"

"Watching over Fermat, Onaha is busy watching over Tin-Tin and Kyrano is watching over everyone. And your point is Mr. Tracy?"

Kissing a particularly sensitive spot behind Emily's ear as he brushed back her long blonde hair, John grinned. "Think anyone would notice if we disappeared for a few minutes?"

"John Glenn Tracy, if a few minutes is the best you can give me, then I'm just going to go get a good book."

Pulling her quietly into their room, John kissed her again, whispering, "Actually, with the others giving our daughter her bottle just now, I figure we have at least an hour before they even miss us."

Emily returned John's grin. "Now you're talking Starman…"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan bounced his niece on his knee before settling her on his shoulder to burp the baby. Grinning at the click of a door, he whispered to Fermat and Tin-Tin, "OK, Gordon is getting lucky tonight, John is probably getting lucky as we speak, do you think we need to cover for anything else?"

The two friends both lightly punched Alan in the arms before joining him in playing with Baby Elizabeth. Their light laughter carried over to the gathered parents watching them indulgently from the balcony. Kyrano smiled at his employer. "They really have all grown up, haven't they Mr. Tracy?"

Jeff gave Brains a smile before turning to his son's future in-laws. "Yes, Kyrano they have. And they are ready for all this, aren't they?"

Brains smile was slightly bittersweet. "Y-yes, b-but are we?"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan and Fermat were just finishing breakfast when the door to the hotel suite eased open. Alan tried not to laugh as his next closest brother slipped into the sitting area. "Hiya Gordy!" Fermat finally did laugh as Gordon froze at the sound of his brother's voice. "Just in time. Showered already? Good. Everyone else has a wake-up call for seven, but we have to be to campus by eight, so I assured Dad I would let you know when you came back last night to drive us over to Wharton's this morning since you were suppose to be sleeping with Fermat and me last night and would wake up with us anyhow. So grab a piece of toast and a sausage, eat quick before…" The phone in Jeff Tracy's room could be heard and they knew the man would be coming out shortly. Gordy grabbed the toast and sausage and nearly choked in his haste to have it the impromptu breakfast sandwich downed before their father emerged.

Sure enough, the Tracy patriarch stumbled from his room momentarily, followed by most of the other adults, in search of the coffee Alan had made sure to order with his and Fermat's breakfast. After assuring Tin-Tin's parents that she had merely gone down to the pool for a quick swim, the youngest Tracy gathered up his best friend and brother to head over to Wharton's.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

Sitting in the audience later that morning, Jeff Tracy smiled as Alan crossed the stage to receive his diploma. Tin-Tin beamed at her future father-in-law as Alan received thunderous applause from his classmates. A few shouts of "Yo, Tracy" and "Way to go, Teflon!" filled the air. Jeff was glad that Kyrano had offered to film the ceremony. He was afraid everyone else was too busy with the happy tears that filled their eyes. The baby of the Tracys had graduated high school. His family was filled with memories of him as a tiny baby, a happy toddler, a spirited little boy and a strong willed youth. But now – in the eyes of many he was an adult. But to his father, he was his baby.

"_Oh, Lucy, our little boy is all grown up. I'm so sorry you missed it."_

On the gentle spring breeze that wafted over the audience at that moment, Jeff could have sworn he heard his love's voice. _"What makes you think I missed it Rocket Man?"_

The Tracys smiled as Alan approached them. Whether standing there with him, watching a live link from either Tracy Island or Thunderbird Five or a spirit filled with love, each of them were stirred by the memories of the young man who they all loved so much.

_Memories  
Pressed between the pages of my mind  
Memories  
Sweetened thru the ages just like __wine__  
Quiet thoughts come floating down  
And settle softly to the ground  
Like golden autumn leaves around my feet  
I touched them and they burst apart with  
Sweet memories  
Sweet memories  
Of holding hands and red bouquets  
And twilight trimmed in purple haze  
And laughing eyes and simple ways  
And quiet nights and gentle days with you  
Memories  
Pressed between the pages of my mind  
Memories  
Sweetened thru the ages just like wine  
Memories  
Memories  
Sweet memories _

Smiling at his family, Alan hugged everyone in turn before he reached out his mind to the presence he had felt so strongly with his ever since he nearly died back in November from MRSA. _"Thanks, Mom. I couldn't have done this without all of my family. I love you all so much."_

Alan felt a soft breeze brush the side of his face. _"We know, baby, we know. And you are loved by us. Be happy, my surprise. Be happy."_

Grinning once more, Alan led the group to the exit. It was time to head into his future.

Thunderbirds are go.

_**A/N – OK, an end to this story. Some one shots, then I need to get to work on Gordon's story. Oh, and did anyone get the joke of the disclaimers? each chapter had one more, like lines on a chalkboard... snicker. felt appropriate for a school based story. oh, and the song is by Mac Davis - Memories. very sweet. felt right, although the last time I heard that song it was at a memorial service. oh, well. **_


End file.
